Recently, a semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) in which aluminum (Al) or indium (In) is added in GaN is in the spotlight as a next generation light emitting device that can save energy consumption, and expands its applications to the fields of visible rays and ultraviolet rays.
To improve the light emitting efficiency of the above-mentioned semiconductor light emitting diode, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0006547 discloses a method for forming an active layer emitting light in a multi quantum well structure.
The semiconductor light emitting diode disclosed in the above cited document, however, has a difficulty in securing a sufficient effective light emitting area to decrease a loss of the light emitting area.